1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional FPC connector 7 adapted for receiving an FPC board (not shown) therein is shown. The FPC connector 7 includes an insulating housing 71 defining a mouth 711 in a front thereof, an actuator 72 pivoted to the mouth 711 of the insulating housing 71, and a plurality of electric terminals 73 disposed in the insulating housing 71. When the FPC connector 7 is in use, the actuator 72 will open rearward to make the FPC board be inserted rearward into the mouth 711 of the insulating housing 71 and electrically contact the electric terminals 73. Then the actuator 72 will close forward to be mounted into the mouth 711 to press the FPC board and ensure an electrical connection between the electric terminals 73 and the FPC board. However, the FPC board is held between the insulating housing 71 and the actuator 72 without any fixtures, so the FPC board may slide out of the mouth 711 when the FPC connector 7 is under shaking. As a result, the electrical connection between the FPC board and the electric terminals 73 is not steady.